


fray my cables, call me yours

by sybilius



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: (tiny bit of plot if you squint), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, B is still a needy bastard, Black Beats and Low Leads verse, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, HERE WE ARE AGAIN, L still has control issues, L wanders around naked?, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Mention of murder case, PWP, Phone sex without the phones, absolutely - Freeform, but hey, nice things, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilius/pseuds/sybilius
Summary: L expects a call from his partner, and gets a visit instead. Despite the plans that B had, they decide to have their call.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tartpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartpants/gifts), [IndigoJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJones/gifts).



> Because the world needs more B/L nsfw content, I give you...yet another sybil fic that everyone was expecting. B and L would be just over 19 years old here. 
> 
> Gifted to my BBLL trashkin, tartpants and IndigoJones <3

L’s hair has been dry for almost a half hour when he hears the door to his London penthouse unlock. He doesn’t even turn around, knowing the security at Marylebone is so advanced that it can only be the other person who has the key. He flexes his toes against the heated floor before glancing over his bare shoulder.

"You're early," two days early, in fact. B looks healthy enough, clean almost in his worn leather jacket and slightly mussed black curls. He has his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, tagged with an ORD airport sticker.

“Case was easier than I thought it would be.” B grins slowly when he sees L’s state of undress, giving L a once-over that sends a jolt of heat to his groin, “Wasn’t expecting that the taxi driver would murder the coroner in such a sloppy way. I left some circumstantial evidence that the coroner probably planned the first five, but needed a getaway and an alibi. Their connections to the pyramid scheme will do the rest.”

L nods distractedly, both trying to listen and trying to go back to a space where he wasn’t aware of himself, his body, B’s collarbones underneath his tight green shirt. When there was nothing but the case. B’s hungry eyes really aren’t helping that.

"Y'know, I was pretty sure you were serious all those times you said you were naked on the phone but," B drops his bag to the floor, "Waiting for my call?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just showered," L arranges himself on the armchair, his knees covering his bare chest and crotch only slightly, "And as I'm in the middle of something, you'll have to wait for mine."

B smirks ugly at him, and L can just hear the word _asshole_ B barely keeps from muttering. That’s fine. L can wait, should wait, even as B sashays past him to the kitchen in a gust of nicotine and raspberry jam. A lurch in his stomach tugs his half-hard cock to attention, and part of him suddenly wants to drop everything and fuck B on the kitchen countertop. _That's what he'd like, wouldn't he?_

L puts a finger between his lips and turns the page to the case notes. His heartbeat is picking up, and it’s not just arousal. He scrunches his toes into the velvet of the chair. _Relax. It’s just the same as if he had called. More convenient, even._

“B?” he calls out, “Are you making coffee?” He well knows B drinks coffee in the morning, coffee before bed, the caffeine not making the least bit of a difference either way.

“Did you want some?”

Did he? L closes the casebook and resigns himself to a night of sleep. At the very least, in good company. “Just bring yours over here when you’re done.”

When B comes over, mug in hand, L turns in his seat, holds up a hand before he gets too close. "Wait. Will you get that chair that's at the desk?"

B nods carefully, setting the mug down on the coffee table. He rolls the heavy leather office chair over expectantly.

"Put it there." L gestures directly across from him, coffee table between them, "Sit. How much is this like where you were in Chicago?"

"The decor is a hell of a lot better, I can tell you that," B smirks, but L nods with wide eyes, taking in the casually sensual way he leans back in the office chair, "Is this what you meant by wait for your call?"

"You're early. Humor me. It'll be nice not to imagine, for once," Too nice, really. Looking at B's limbs, casually draped over the broad leather feels like oxygen he'd missed in his lungs, or letting out breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in.

"Alright, whatever you want, Lawli," he leans back, closes his eyes, no doubt summoning images of where he was the night before. B's very good about laying out a setting when he calls. So he quirks a devilish smile, puts his bare feet on L's coffee table with no sense of propriety, and begins, "Last night's place was narrow, barely room for me to put my feet on the desk. I was thinking about going out to watch the coroner, see how he died, but his partner the taxi driver sees too much. Almost caught me in disguise the day before, so. Didn't want to risk it."

L feels an unexpected loosening of the tension in his shoulders. He puts the case notes down on the table, but keeps his bare legs covering his chest, tilting his head. "Take off your jacket, tell me about it."

B shrugs it off sleeve by sleeve, draping it over the chair before sitting back down. If L lets his eyes droop a bit, he can imagine the cheap wallpaper and the damp smell of B’s Chicago motel.

“The police there aren't that incompetent really. Got to know a detective while I was dressed up as a street performer. I didn't even need to be there, once the murderer was killed."

He pauses, that breath before they get down to business, licking his plush pink lips.

"You’re not wearing anything at all, are you,” B’s eyes crawl over his skin, sending the flush of blood to his cock. He smirks, playing along well, and L remembers well the way it makes his voice curve upwards slightly over miles of telephone line, “I bet you’re hard right now, and you’re still pretending like you’re going to keep working on that case.”

“Maybe.”

“If I run my fingers from your earlobe, down to your carotid, and along your collarbones," B pauses, and L feels the skin on his neck tingle pleasantly from B's gaze, "Will you keep your eyes on me, instead?"

B is waiting expectantly and L isn’t sure he can give him what he asks for. L _wants_ to, for certain, but there’s something too close to relief at seeing B again so soon that it keeps him from dropping his knees, spreading his legs too quickly.

“I want you to ask for what you want. Ask for where you want to touch me, where you want me to touch you. I want to know _exactly_ what you’re going to do,” L keeps eye contact with B, the hum electric from across the room as he slides his legs down, exposes his now hard cock. He presses his palm forward, keep B from standing up and turning him inside out right now, “No cheating.”

B shakes his head, but doesn’t move from where he’s sitting, already looking drunk on L’s eyes and lips, “It doesn’t seem fair that I’m clothed and you’re not.”

“Well?”

“I want you to take of my clothes. I’m wearing a green shirt, long sleeves, tight-fitting.”

"I'm pulling your shirt over your head slowly, taking time with your nipples," B obligingly drops the shirt to the floor, twisting his own fingers over his pretty pink nipples. L knows the way they taste, wants them under his tongue, but stays glued to the chair, "I’m sure they’re nice and hard. Very sensitive—your whole body reacts when I touch them, lick them, bite them hard.”

B's lips part, letting a gust of air that L swears he can often feel even over the phone line. It's intoxicating from this close, B's sinuous neck on display as he palms his cock, visibly hard through his jeans. L sucks at one finger, harder than he does when he’s thinking, and raises an eyebrow at B.

“I want to run my hands along your ribcage, tastle the way the sugar you're always eating settles in your collarbones," B quirks an eyebrow, "I want to touch you."

"Not yet," L says, though his body is singing out for the white of B's skin, the hard muscle of his chest, "I'd have you out of those jeans first, stand up, I'll strip them down from my knees."

"Slowly?" B's voice is husky enough that L's hips jerk of their own accord.

“I like enjoying your thighs, B,” L watches with pulse pounding in his ear as B unzips his jeans achingly slow, his legs shorn pale and smooth for any disguise that suits him. B is beautiful as anyone, but most of all, he’s beautiful as he is. B pauses and turns around slightly, leaving the trace of his ass on display underneath a dark sheer material.

“Panties too? I’m wearing the black ones that you like,”

“Mmmm,” L’s fingers have wandered down his own body, but he pulls them back. _No cheating._ “I’ll take my time sliding them off you. Let my fingers slip between your ass cheeks for a moment.”

"Fuck, touch me, Lawliet,” B whimpers slightly as he performs the movement that L describes. It’s showy, of course, but the breathiness of it goes straight to L’s cock, just like it does over the phone, “Let me touch you.”

“What do you want, B?”

“Let me touch your cock, let me suck at your balls while you run your hand down my spine. I want to get you hard. Harder than you’ve ever been.”

L sucks in a breath and licks his palm, which is really _nothing_ like B’s mouth, but they’ve gone too far into this challenge, this game, for him to lose now. "Like this?" he squeezes himself under B's starving gaze, and just gasps at how sensitive he is already.

“Faster?” B bites his lip, so devilish when he asks, keeping his eyes on L’s pumping cock like he’s driving the motions himself.

"Yeah." He might as well be, L thinks as he quickens the pace. B watches him with wide eyes for a moment, and L drinks in his gaze, drinks in the sight of him, naked and living and _here_ for pleasure and for pain, for whatever L can give him.

"Do you want your fingers inside my ass?" B asks suddenly, and L’s world tilts on it’s axis.

“Yeah—“ he breathes, and watches B spread his bare thighs wide on the chair, start to open himself up for him.  B always wants a little too much, too fast, and he can see that shiver of pain go through him as he starts with two fingers along the soft pink pucker of his asshole. L strokes himself in earnest, watching, dragging his gazeup to meet B's every so often. B's eyes are burnt black with pleasure. He makes it look like an accident when he straightens suddenly and gasps, finger grazing his prostate, but L knows him better than that.

"Please...fuck me." and though L has heard that raw gasp from B over miles of fibre optic cable many times this month alone, though he can see from the way B's hand is wrist-deep and writhing on himself, the picture of complete abandon that, _yes_ , he will come gasping in that chair, it's enough for him to have L's eyes on him, to see him-- it's not enough. Not for L. Not this time. 

That thought bridges the distance between them, and he’s on his feet, B freezing mid thrust, watching him. Waiting for instruction.

“Just hold on,” L manages hoarsely, “Come here.”

Like a creature of fire, B rearranges his limbs faster than L believed was possible. They meet on the couch, B straddling L’s lap as he lowers himself slowly onto L’s straining cock. When they touch, the shock ripples through L’s entire body, surging upwards into the warmth of B's ass. He barely breathes a moment and then his lips are on B's, he can't tell who moved first but all sense of time, cause and effect is eroded by B's tongue in his mouth, B's thrusts on his cock.

There's so much of him that's  _here_. 

There's a crackling heat in his stomach that's just _too much_ , and he reaches between them to stroke B's cock, god knows all it takes is a sharp grip and one deft movement. B makes a strangled noise like a wild, lost creature, coming into L’s hand in spurts. It’s the amazement in his eyes that pushes L over the edge, the slight rock of his hips _tearing_ the sensation out of him. His vision goes black, not just with B’s hair, but with _all_ of him, _everywhere_.

Then it’s B’s gasp in his ear that reminds L how to breathe again. He strokes the length of warm spine gently as the two of them shudder slightly with the energy of it. L closes his eyes, breathes in the wild nicotine scent of his skin, revels in the warmth of him. _It was too long_.

“Alright, so that was a good idea.” B kisses his temple absently and L smirks in spite of himself. In spite of still not wanting to let go of him. He tucks that into his chest, rubs B’s shoulder gently.

“Mmmm, as much as I would stay here all night, I know the bed is more comfortable. And perhaps I ought to sleep tonight.”

B eases himself off of L with only a slight wince, though that might be just a disapproving look, “How many days?”

“Just the one. You didn’t give me a chance to go on to the second.”

"Good. Don’t act like you’re not glad I'm here," B says smugly when L starts to stand, and wobbles slightly, catching B’s hand.  

“Don’t make me change my mind about that,” L tugs B into the bedroom even as he gives him a chastising glance. He is glad, though. Very.

“I’m sure you’ll be glad about it in the morning too,” B gives him a knowing glance and runs a hand over L’s ass, causing him to shiver. The bed looks quite inviting at the moment, stretching in front of them with its promise of rest. 

“Ninety percent sure, I’d say.”

“I know that’s one hundred percent in your book, Liar Lawliet,” B pushes him down to the thick blue duvet, snuggling a cheek to his chest. L simply strokes a hand over B’s hair, kissing him once on his damp forehead.  

“You might be right, B,” L says it softly, almost to himself. B only hums in assent, and pulls the lamp chain to plunge them into the soft blanket of darkness together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3 If you enjoyed this, you should check out "Black Beats and Low Leads", because honestly I imagined this as taking place in that 'verse 100%.


End file.
